The invention concerns a clip for the assembling of screening sections or panels.
If keys or plastic connecting clips used for assembling screens made of opaque or glazed sections, and of metal sections fixed to the opaque units or forming grooves for said glazed sections, are used with or without cleats, different kinds of metal fastening, etc., the design of the keys or clips currently known limits their uses and it has always been necessary up to now to make provision for the use of several types or to leave uprights showing which, from the aesthetic viewpoint is not pleasing, particularly with glazed sections or with T-shaped or L-shaped combinations of sections.